Liquid crystal light valves in which the electro-optically active element is a liquid crystal composite are known. The composite comprises plural volumes or droplets of a liquid crystal material dispersed, encapsulated, embedded, or otherwise contained within a polymer matrix. Exemplary disclosures include Fergason, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,047 (1984) ("Fergason '047"); West et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,771 (1987); Pearlman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,201 (1991); Dainippon Ink, EP 0,313,053 (1989). These light valves may be used in displays and window or privacy panels.
The prior art also discloses the concept of having a further material disposed between the polymer matrix and the liquid crystal material. See, for example, Fergason, '047; Fergason et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,052 (1990) ("Fergason '052"); and Raychem, WO 93/18431 (1993) ("Raychem '431"). The purpose of having this further material has been variously stated as preserving the integrity of the volumes of liquid crystal material and for altering the electro-optical properties of the composite.
However, the techniques disclosed for forming a composite with this intervening further material have been specialized and are not generally applicable to a wide variety of materials. The present invention provides an improved and more generally applicable process for making such composites.